This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 to an application entitled xe2x80x9cSLIDING-TYPE PORTABLE WIRELESS TERMINALxe2x80x9d, filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 19, 2002 and assigned Serial No. 2002-71911, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a sliding-type portable wireless terminal in which a sub body slides on a main body in a longitudinal direction to expose and cover a keypad of the main body of the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable wireless terminals are divided into several categories, i.e., bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals.
In the case of the bar-type terminal, data inputs and outputs and transmitting and receiving units, are installed on a main housing. A keypad, which serves as a means for inputting data, is always exposed. For example, if a user stores the bar-type terminal in a pocketbook or pocket, keys on the keypad may be unintentionally depressed resulting in false calls, high cost and possible embarrassment to the user. Furthermore, since the bar-type terminal requires a sufficient distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit, the bar-type terminal is therefore limited in the degree to which it can be miniaturized.
The flip-type terminal comprises a main body, a flip, and a hinge module for connecting the flip to the main body. Data inputs and outputs and transmitting and receiving units, are installed on the main body. The flip covers a keypad, which is for inputting data. The keypad is installed on the main body of the flip-type terminal. When a caller places a call on the wireless terminal, the flip is in an open position to expose the keypad for a caller to dial a phone number. When the flip-type terminal is stored, for example, in a pocketbook or pocket, the flip covers the keypad and prevents operation of the keypad. This prevents unintentional operation of the keypad. However, the flip-type terminal is also limited in the degree to which it can be miniaturized due to a requirement that there be a sufficient distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit.
The folder-type terminal comprises a main body, a folder, and a hinge module for rotatably connecting the folder to the main body. The folder is rotated about a hinge axis of the hinge module and is opened from and closed into the main body. In a standby mode of operation, when the folder is closed into the main body, the unintentional operation of the keypad is prevented since the folder covers the keypad. In a communication mode of operation, when the folder is opened from the main body, a sufficient distance between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit exists. Therefore, the folder-type terminal is advantageous in terms of its ability to be miniaturized. For this reason, users typically prefer the folder-type terminal.
In the flip-type terminal or the folder-type terminal, when the flip or the folder is rotated from the main body at more than a designated angle via the hinge module that rotatably connects the flip or the folder to the main body, a force acting in a direction of opening the flip or the folder from the main body is applied to the flip or the folder. On the other hand, when the flip or the folder is rotated from the main body at less than the designated angle via the hinge module, a force acting in a direction of closing the flip or the folder into the main body is applied to the flip or the folder.
Recently, in accordance with the diversification of designs of portable wireless terminals, a sliding-type portable wireless terminal in which a sub body slides on a main body to expose and cover a keypad installed on the main body has been developed recently and is increasingly being used.
However, the sliding-type portable wireless terminal is limited in terms of its possible structures and must be manually operated by users so as to allow the sub body to fully slide on the main body of the wireless terminal.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sliding-type portable wireless terminal in which a sub body is easily slid onto a main body and is opened from and closed into the main body.
These and other objects of the present invention can be substantially accomplished a sliding-type portable wireless terminal that has a main body, and a sub body that longitudinally slides on the main body to open from and close into the main body. The sliding-type portable wireless terminal comprises a spring module that is fixed to the main body and includes torsion springs for supplying a sliding force in a direction of closing the sub body into the main body when the sub body is downwardly slid on the main body by a designated distance in the direction of closing the sub body into the main body, and supplying a sliding force in a direction of opening the sub body from the main body when the sub body is upwardly slid on the main body by the designated distance in the direction of opening the sub body from the main body.